The Sorting Ceremony
by harrypotteryay
Summary: This is a next generation fanfiction. It follows each of the next generation characters getting sorted each chapter, from their point of view.
1. Teddy Lupin

**Hey! So basically, this story will cover the sortings of Teddy, Victoire, Lucy, Alice Longbottom, Molly, Fred II, James II, Frankie Longbottom, Dominique, Rose, Albus, Scorpious, Eleanor Longbottom, Louis, Roxanne, Hugo, Lily and Lorcan and Lysander Scamander. In that order!**

"No more than four to a boat. I repeat four to a boat" Professor Belle stated, eyeing each of us surrounded by the lake.

I climbed into a particularly long and rusted boat alongside the three boys that I met on the Hogwarts express.

Let me introduce myself to you. Teddy Lupin's the name, eleven's the age. Woah, that rhymed, maybe I should skip Hogwarts and just become a muggle poet?

"Teddy, want a left over chocolate frog?" a voice asked me. I turned away from the water to see the only person that I had actually befriended so far holding a chocolate in his hand.

"Yeah, thanks, Cedric" I answered, taking the chocolate and devouring it into my mouth. Cedric was a half-blood wizard. His Mum was someone that my Uncle Harry had become _quite _close to in his fifth year, if y'know what I mean. Cedric's Mum was a very pretty witch called Cho Chang. Now called Cho Camrat since her marriage. I had seen her at platform nine and three quarters recently and was absolutely taken away with her simple and natural beauty.

Uncle Harry had told me to not ask Cedric about his Dad. His father had been a muggle police officer who had fallen love with Cho at a young age. Cho was only eighteen when she had Cedric. Unfortunately, Cedric's Dad had died of a muggle disease called Cancer a couple years back. As to Cedric's name, apparently, according to Aunt Ginny, he was named after an old boyfriend of Cho's who died by you-know-who when he was seventeen. Aunt Cho's still in love with him, according to Aunt Ginny.

"Umm, Teddy..." Cedric told me, pointing to my hair "You might want to change your hair back to a natural colour before the sorting.

"Oh, I nearly forgot!" I chuckled, smiling "Thanks Cedric"

I concentrated on my hair and the colour brown and my hair became a normal and natural looking brown. You see, I was a metamorphous. I had the ability to change anything about my appearance that I wished to. A trait that I had inherited from my Mother.

Thinking about my Mum made me immediately sad. The stories pretty complicated, but my Mother and Father, named Nympandora Tonks and Remus Lupin, died battling the evil guys at the Second Wizard War. It happened right here at this school. I was upset, but relieved at the same time to know that I was going to be living in the place that they had lived in for so long.

I never got really that upset over my parent's deaths often, as I had never known them. Although, when they get a mention in a conversation or I see a picture of them at my Nannas, I tend to get moody and often disappear into my room for hours at a time.

"Look! Look! I can see it!" shouted a girl in the same boat as me, pointing her hand north.

"_Woah_" Cedric and I whispered simultaneously, staring up and craning our necks to get a glimpse of the Hogwarts castle. It simply was magnificent. It was massive! Plenty of towers loomed over head and the castle seemed to glisten in the full moon.

Oh man. It was a full moon. Another thing that I had inherited from one of my parents was my wolfish instincts. Well, my Father was a werewolf. That's not really something I like to share with very many people. Thankfully, I got my Mum's half of the traits. However, I did happen to get a bit moody during the full moon. Not to mention that I had an unusual craving for steak right now.

"Everyone off" Professor Belle shouted at us, her booming voice echoing all over the boat house, causing a few of the wimpy girls to appear momentarily terrified.

We all climbed off the boats and stumbled up to the castle, Cedric and I conversing the whole way.

"Which house d'you wanna be in" I asked Cedric, turning my head towards him.

"I don't know. I don't really care, as long as it's not Slytherin!" he told me, as we both laughed. "I guess I do feel kind of pressured though. My Mum's side of my family really want me to be in Ravenclaw...what about you?"

I looked down at the ground. "Well, my Dad was Gryffindor and my Mum was a Hufflepuff, so I don't really mind"

We smiled at each other. We both knew what the other was thinking. We definitely wanted to be sorted into the same house.

"And we're here" Professor Belle announced, holding her arm back to stop some blonde-haired girls from walking into the door of the Great Hall.

She pulled the door of the Great Hall open, as we were greeted by a very old and extremely irritable looking woman. Ah, I think this is Professor McGonagall. Uncle Harry told me all about her. Apparently, she appears a bit cold and strict, but in reality, she's actually quite soft. She also fought on my Uncle's side during the Second Wizard War.

"Follow me" she told us, turning on her heels and leading us through a huge hall. Seriously, you could fit so much in here.

We all continued walking until she stopped behind another, single door, and turned to face us.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The start of term banquet will begin shortly but before you take your seat in the great hall, you will be sorted into houses" Professor McGonagall explains to us, before continuing on.

I didn't listen much to what she said next, I was daydreaming about life at Hogwarts. It was going to be fantastic!

"Now, if you will all follow me" she said, turning to open the creaky door and stepped inside.

Amazing was the first thought that came to my head when I saw the Great Hall. This was absolutely amazing.

All of the first years, including myself, assembled around the foot of the front of the room. Everyone was eyeing the Sorting Hat with curiosity. This was the part that I was dreading.

"Smith, Anna"

A short girl with cropped brunette hair and overly large robes stumbled up to the stool, took a seat, and before eyeing everyone nervously, placed the sorting hat on her head.

The hat waited a moment before yelling out-

"GRYFFINDOR"

Anna Smith wandered over to the table on the right side of the room, grinning happily.

The hat placed a few more people before Professor McGonagall called out-

"Camrat, Cedric"

Cedric walked boldly up to the stage, trying hard to appear confident. The hat waited with him for nearly a whole minute before calling out-

"HUFFLEPUFF"

Cedric placed the hat on the stool and jumped up, grinning broadly at me. He was clearly ecstatic that he wasn't placed in Slytherin.

More and more people got sorted until McGonagall stepped forward and announced-

"Lupin, Ted"

I blinked nervously as my hands started sweating like mad. I walked up to the stool and caught the eye of McGonagall, who had clearly connected my last name to my parents. She gave me a nod and something that closely resembled a smile.

After I was seated, the hat was placed on my head and the Great Hall covered from my view, I heard a voice that I knew belonged to the hat.

_Hmm, what have we got here? Oh, a Lupin. Well I remember where I sorted your parents. Yes, yes, you've got quite a brain, an even bigger heart, courage, yes, but where should you go? Oh, yes, I know, just like your Mum-_HUFFLEPUFF

The last word I heard him shout aloud and I placed the hat down and raced over the Hufflepuff table to take a seat next to Ced.

I was excited at the prospect of this year at Hogwarts. I had a good feeling about it. Although I was most definitely going to miss my family like crazy. I lived with my Nanna Andromeda, though a couple days a week I spent with Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny. Not to mention their kids, James, Al and Lily, who were currently four, three and one years old. Oh, I almost forgot all of the Weaselys. They were like my actual extended family. I was so close to them. Every Monday night, I would go with the Potters to Nanna Molly's house. I love it there. The cousins are all so fun and energetic, although the only one who was even close to my age was Victoire, and she's nine.

Victoire Weasely and I are the best of friends. She's my best friend for life and will be forever and ever. We've been very close for as long as I can remember. She was basically my only friend before Hogwarts, because Nanna Andromeda wanted to home school me, like she did to my Mum. Victoire has two younger siblings. Dominique and Louis. Aged four and three. Dom was constantly annoying, she always wanted to join in on whatever game me and Victoire were playing.

"Chicken leg, Teddy?" asked Cedric, smirking and holding up a delicious looking chicken leg.

It seemed that I must have been daydreaming again, and had missed the rest of the ceremony.

"Yeah, thanks" I accepted, taking the piece of chicken and chewing it.

Hmm, it tasted good. Not even close to Nanna Molly's chicken legs. I was going to miss them all so much.

**So, what'd you guys think? Please review! I hate to beg, I sound like my Mum.**


	2. Victoire Weasley

"So, just wait here for a minute, boys and girls, and I will return very quickly" Professor McGonagall told me and all of the other witches and wizards starting at Hogwarts today.

My name's Victoire Weasely. My parents are Bill and Fleur, and I have two younger siblings. Dominique and Louis, aged six and five. Today is my first day at Hogwarts. I have been literally so excited and nervous about coming here ever since my friend Teddy came two years ago. I can't believe that I'm here at all. It feels like a dream.

Mum didn't even want me to come here at all, she really wanted me to get educated where she was, which is Beauxbaton Academy. Father insisted I come here though, because it's much closer to home. As well as that, all of my cousins will be coming here shortly. Unfortunately, I was the eldest Weasely cousin, which was good in some ways, and horrible in others. But thankfully, I have Teddy, although he isn't actually related to the Weaselys, we all treat him as if he is. I'm so glad he's already here, I feel so much better knowing that he is just through that door that leads into the Great Hall, and that he will look for me amongst the other first years.

Professor McGonagall returned through the creaky, rusty door, and closed it firmly behind her.

"Now, there are a great many more of you than usual this year. That is because you are all the first of the new generation of Baby Boomers that were born after the Second Wizard War. As a result, there will be eight per dormitories, and sixteen per house. I trust you can all behave accordingly regardless of this" she explained, her gaze penetrating everyone elses.

She was met with a few mumbles and nods. A few silly boys at the back high fived each other happily.

"Now, if you will follow me please" she continued, turning around and sorting us into a single file line.

We all walked down the long isle in the Great Hall nervously. A few people were shaking., not me though. I noticed I was getting a few stares and some people were definitely doing a double take when their eyes landed on me. Especially when they landed on my hair.

I couldn't help the way people looked at me. But I couldn't help feeling uncomftorble whenever it occurred. Nonetheless, I just had to get used to the stares and move on. I was just a way of life for me.

You see, my great-grandma was a Veela. Y'know...the amazing and gorgeous creatures that even the mentally strongest men found hard to resist? Yeah, one of them. It seems like the Veela line wasn't fading at all down the generations, more than ever, it seemed as if it was getting stronger and stronger. I did feel quite superior to others with this advantage, though it kind of ruined the feeling when others felt intimidated by me.

"Now if you will just assemble around this stool, yep that's it" Professor McGonagall instructed us, directing a few lost souls to their correct places.

"Parkinson, Maddison"

A girl with long black hair and a look that clearly read you wish you were me" walked confidently up to the stool. Basically as soon as she placed the sorting hat on her head it yelled out-

"SLYTHERIN"

Cheers erupted on the table to left and the girl, beaming, went to take a seat next to another snobbish-looking female.

"Holden, Xavier"

A rather good looking boy started walking up to the sorting hat, visibly nervous. The hat waited with him for absolutely ages. After what seemed like forever it yelled out-

"RAVENCLAW"

As more and more people were sorted, I began to think about which house I would prefer to be in. Of course, my first choice was Hufflepuff, because Teddy was in it. Thinking of him made me wonder where he was.

I took a look around the hall, trying to spot the table with the yellow and brown ties. Amongst them, there he sat, sitting next to an very handsome third year. As I was staring at him, he turned to look at me, and we grinned at each other. Oh gosh, he makes me so nervous. I was getting butterflies already. His hair was a green-blue colour and he was winking at me. I felt dizzy and weak at the knees.

"Weasely, Victoire"

I snapped out of our gaze and took short steps to reach the front of the room, avoiding anyone's gaze.

_Ahh, another Weasely. I haven't had one of you in a while. I guess the next generation's just starting. Hmm, so let me think. What a brain! Indeed you're smart, no questions asked. But you've got plenty of courage. Yes, yes, I'll put you were you belong...in-_GRYFFINDOR

I took off the hat and went to take a seat next to a very pretty girl sitting at the Gryffindor table. Daddy was going to be so happy. On my way, my eyes met the eyes of Teddy Lupin. He looked so upset. I smiled at him and he returned it in a cheery sort of way.

"Who's the hottie?" I heard a voice next to me ask.

"huh?" I said, turning to face a girl with long, thick and luscious black hair. She also had the longest eyelashes that I had ever seen, apart from my cousin Lily, but she's only four, so I can't count her.

"Michelle Vane" she said, holding out a fist, obviously wanting to do a fist bump.

"Victoire Weasley" I said, bumping my fist with hers and grinning broadly.

"I think I saw you on the boat next to me on the way here"

"Oh really?"

"It's not hard to miss you, with that hair" she smirked, looking at it enviously.

I didn't know how to respond to that so I just grinned and took a piece of the cake that had just appeared in front on us.

"So...answer the question! Who's the gorgeous Hufflepuff that you shared a very intimate moment with just before" she piped up, winking at me.

"Oh, him, um it's just my family friend, Teddy" I told her quickly, blushing furiously.

"Seems like he's not really part of your family, nor is he your friend, if y'know what I mean" she laughed, nudging me, to show that she was just joking.

I nudged her back and took a sip of my pumpkin juice. It was nice knowing I had a friend.

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know in a review!**


	3. Lucy Weasley

"What's your name?" I heard a female voice ask.

I turned around and looked at the ground, turning bright red.

"L...L...Luc...Lucy" I whispered.

"Right" the other first year on my boat said, giving a sympathetic look as she turned around to talk to someone else.

This wasn't fair. Why couldn't I ever talk in front of many people? The only people that I feel comftorble around are my sister, Molly and my family friend, Alice Longbottom. But Alice wasn't coming to Hogwarts until next year and for Molly the year after.

My looks don't really help either. I've got limp, brown hair that reaches my shoulders and is so thin that it's basically invisible. I'm so skinny that my robes absolutely over-flow on me. I haven't the trace of any curves on my body at all. My sister Molly, on the other hand, has everything. She's got beautiful and bouncy, long, auburn hair. Well she's only nine, so she can't really have curves yet, but trust me, when she's older; she's going to have plenty. Some people get it all, and some get nothing.

It's quite funny, actually. When people ask me for my full name and I tell them that I'm Lucy Weasley, they seem pretty surprised. Who am I kidding? They look pretty shocked. You see, I'm the daughter of Percy and Audrey, sister of Molly, and cousin to Vic, Dom, Lou, James, Al, Lily, Fred and Roxie, but none of them tend to know the real me. All they see is a shy and timid little girl, who can't stand up for herself.

Apparently, according to my Mother, I was practically born shy. From as early as when I began to talk, I never really responded. I would withdraw at Nana Molly's usual Tuesday night dinners at her place. While the other cousins would go play quiddich outside, or gather 'round for a gossip session, or even plan their next prank, I was never there. Don't get me wrong, they would ask me to join, but alas, I would always refuse and just settle myself down in the study with a big, large and thick book.

Reading was my only companion. When you read, you forget about everything else in the world. You forget you name, your age, even your family. You forget about annoying little cousin and mean girls at school, you just drift off into a completely and utterly different world. It's my favourite thing to do. In fact, I think that the house elves are probably dying right now from carrying my luggage up to my dormitories, it's so packed with novels. I shouldn't say that, Aunt Hermione will kill me.

"Umm, does she have a name?"

"I dunno, probably not. Oi! Freak! Get out of the boat...we're here!"

I drifted out of my thoughts and jumped out of the boat like it had been set on fire. I could feel my face turning bright red and could practically here the thoughts of the other students..."Ew, her face is turning so red! She's like a tomato!"

I walked behind the other students, uphill, to reach the great hall, until I felt someone walking next to me. Surprised, I turned around to face them. It was a boy. An actual, living, breathing boy.

"Er...hey...I'm Lachlan" he told me. He had the most startling blue eyes. I felt as if they could see right into my soul.

"Um...hi" I managed to squeek out.

"What's your name?"

I took a deep breath. Just be confident. "Lucy, what yours?"

Oh gosh. Oh no. He's already told me his name! Oh I feel so embarrassed. Why was I even born?

"Um, but you told me it was Lachlan, sorry, I'm forgetful" I rushed out and hurried up so hopefully he would move on to some other people to grant me no more embarrassment.

He hurried to catch up to me. What was this guy's problem? Couldn't he see that I wanted to be left alone?

"What house d'you wanna be in" Lachlan asked me, smiling.

"Um...Ravenclaw would be nice"

"What was that?"

"Ravenclaw would be nice"

"Oh yes" he laughed "I'm muggleborn, so someone just explained the houses to me on the train. Ravenclaw's my first choice. What blood are you, Lucy?"

"Half-blood. My Dad's pure and my Mum's a muggle"

"Cool"

I nodded.

By this time we were all standing outside the great hall, and Professor McGonagall was explaining how things were done here. I could see Lachlan looking immensely excited about Hogwarts. It really wasn't that big for me. It's not like I was the first one in my family that had gone.

Of course I felt heaps of pressure to be in Gryffindor like my Aunties and Uncles (none of my cousins except Victoire were eleven yet) but Mum and Dad sat me down last night and told me, strictly and firmly, that I was not to let my family get in the way. They're still my family and they'll always love me no matter what.

"If you'll follow me please" Professor McGonagall said in a stern voice. She then turned on her heel, opened the door, and led us into the Great Hall. We walked between the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables.

"Woah" I hear Lachlan say, astounded by the ceiling if the hall. I have to admit, even after seeing pictures and being told what it's like, it still appears beautiful.

I catch the eye of my cousin Victoire, currently in her third year here. She's a Gryffindor. No surprises there.

"Good luck" she mouths to me, I just simply smile shyly at her.

I'm shaking as we all assemble around Professor McGonagall. There's no denying it, I'm freaking terrified! Just the thought of getting up in front of all of these people is making me feel like I want to faint. I just really want to be at home right now, tucked up on the couch, reading a book, with my kitten, named Lullaby, sitting on my lap. Molly would be playing with her dolls in the other room, Mum would be cooking spaghetti Bolognese, my favourite, and Dad would be just walking in after a hard day at the ministry. He would drop his briefcase down and come into the lounge room, give me a gigantic hug and kiss me on the forehead like I was still a child. Then-

"Weasley, Lucy"

I gulp. Oh no! Everyone's looking at me. This is so embarrassing and nerve wracking. I feel my face burn red as I take the steps up to the stool, and place the sorting hat on my head.

_Hmm, what have we got here? Yes, yes, another Weasley. But you're different, aren't you? You don't have much courage, although it's in there, very deep down. Uhuh, yep, I see, better be- _RAVENCLAW

I jump off the stool, grinning and almost forgetting that I'm in front of a crowd of nearly eight hundred people. When I realise this, I walk over to the Ravenclaw table, take a seat, and watch Lachlan get sorted.

"Mathews, Lachlan"

I watch Lachlan struggle to put the hat on, and then, quite suddenly, it yells-

"RAVENCLAW"

He walks over to me and sits down, huffing.

"Thank gosh that's over, eh?" he whispers to me, winking.

I giggle and can't help but feel that maybe, just maybe, I'm in a place where I belong.

**Do I even have to ask? You know what you need to do...so get going! I really didn't mean to sound that harsh and strict! Review!**


	4. Alice Longbottom

"Just wait here for one second please, and I will return in a minute" Professor McGonagall said, locking her gaze with every first year. "and please try to smarten yourself up as best as you can"

I looked around me, trying to hide a grin as I remembered what Dad had told me last night. He had explained to me that when he was in this very room, waiting to be sorted, he lost his old toad, Trevor. He told me that when the Professor came back into the room, he yelled out 'Trevor!' and pounced on the toad.

It really is a quite embarrassing thing to happen on your first day, although my Dad does kind of have a tendency to act horribly in awkward situations. Luckily, my younger sister Eleanor inherited that particular trait. Thankfully she won't be in that situation for a while, she's only seven.

Don't get me wrong, I love my Dad, and my Mum, come to think of it. My Dad's name is Neville Longbottom, usually, when I tell people, they recognise the name from History of Magic. My Father played quite a unique and big role in the Second Wizard War. He's the most courageous man I know. My Mum is Hannah Abbott. She has long blonde hair and is quite chubby too. She was in Hufflepuff, and my Dad was in Gryffindor.

I have a younger brother, as well as a younger sister. Frankie's nine and Eleanor's seven. I inherited my Mum's blonde hair, which falls limply at my sides. Frankly, it's quite annoying. I wish it was long and luscious like my best friend Molly's hair. Molly and Lucy Weasley are my closest friends. They've been there for me not matter what. We even went to the same muggle primary school. Molly's only ten, but Lucy's in her second year at Hogwarts this year, and she's a Ravenclaw, so I'm kind of hoping I'm in Ravenclaw. Although, I'm fairly certain that I won't be. I have absolutely no brains; Mum says I got it from my Dad.

I didn't even realise that Professor McGonagall returned. Oh gosh, my legs are like jelly! I'm not supposed to be here, I'm barley a witch. I only had my first burst of magic two years ago. For ages everyone thought I was a squib. What if the sorting hat has one peek into my thoughts and is like 'are you sure this girl's even a witch? Because I see nothing in her head'. I'm petrified!

We all start walking up the isle, and I get a million mixed emotions. I feel like I'm scared, but really excited. I'm experiencing a panic-attack, but I cannot wait to start life here. I'm so freaking confused. This is not good.

"Move it!" I hear a guy ask, poking me hard in the back. I look around and am surprised, but yet not really surprised to discover that I have stopped moving, and am holding up the rest of the first years.

"Oh, sorry" I said, walking hurriedly and grinning at the boy.

"Yeah, you better be" he answered, glaring at m. His eye brows furrowed as he pushed in front of me. He looked like a Slytherin. He had dark brown hair, green eyes and was extremely tall for eleven. To be honest, he scared me a little.

I am pulled out of my thoughts when Professor McGonagall starts reading out names from the list of first years to be sorted.

"Brown, Tiana"

A short girl with her light brown hair in bunches moved forward to be sorted into her house.

"GRYFFINDOR"

Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table as the girl took a seat there, grinning openly.

"Blanco, Jayden"

The boy that had 'accidently' pushed into me before, sulked his way up to the stool, and placed the hat firmly on his thin head.

The hat waited for around half a minute before shouting-

"HUFFLEPUFF"

I groaned. That's where I was likely to end up. I really didn't want him there with me. Apparently, he didn't seem too pleased with his sorting either, as he sat at the Hufflepuff table, completely in shock. To be honest, I was too. He didn't seem like the Hufflepuff sort, who are rumoured to wear 'their heart on their sleeve'.

The list went on and on until, finally-

"Longbottom, Alice"

I walked up to the stool, stumbling a bit as I was on my way there.

I sat down and heard the voice that could only belong to one particular hat...

_Oh, yes. I know you. I know your parents. One Gryffindor, one Hufflepuff. Oh, you don't really have that much brains, or courage, for all it shows in here. No cunningness either...I know what you are-_HUFFLEPUFF

I jumped up and grinned at professor McGonagall, who was smiling down at me.

I rushed over to the Hufflepuff table to watch the next person get sorted. On the way I met the eyes of my friend Lucy, who was sitting on the Ravenclaw table, sitting next to her friend, Lachlan, who she had told me loads about in summer holidays, she claimed that she didn't have any feelings for him; it's pretty obvious that they're going to end up together. When I told Uncle Percy this, he didn't look to joyful. Lucy waves to me and I wave back, and raise my eyebrows at her. She giggle and turns to watch the sorting.

This was going to be a fantastic experience. I was doing it again. Looking on the bright side of things. Apparently, according to Frankie and my Mum, this wasn't always good. Oh well, my Dad thought it was a good personality trait. At least I had someone's support apart from my baby sister...

**So, that one was quite shorter than the others, but honestly, I didn't know what else to write! The ones after the next one are going to be much longer. Possibly taking place from Platform nine and three quarters 'til after the sorting.**

**Oh, and don't forget to review!  
><strong>

**Love, seddiefan333**


	5. Molly Weasley

"Molly. Molly? Molly!" screamed my close friend, Ashlee, her blonde hair falling out of her high ponytail. "For goodness sake Molls, what's wrong with you today? We're on a boat in the middle of the lake! Be excited!"

"I...I am" I said, yawning and stretching my arms above my head.

"No, you're not"

"I'm just tired!"

"And nervous?"

"Totally"

"What have you got to worry about? You know you'll be a Gryffindor, you're so brave..." Ashlee continued rattling on about how I was so brave and was definitely going to be sorted into Gryffindor. She complained that she had a feeling that she was going to be a Hufflepuff or Slytherin. I swear to god, that woman has no faith in herself sometimes.

"So...Molls" she whispered, bringing our heads closer together so no one else could hear our conversation. "Have you seen that totally cute blonde guy in our boat? I know I'm only eleven, but I would like a piece of him!" she exclaimed, grinning and winking.

I laughed and winked back.

"Pay you a galleon if you get him to say that he thinks you cute" she whispered, challenging me.

We always played this game, and I always won. Let's just say that I've got a way with guys that Ashlee doesn't have, despite her good looks.

I have no freaking idea where it comes from. Definitely not my Mum or Dad for that matter. My older sister Lucy, who is a third year Ravenclaw, is so shy that it's laughable. Not that I would ever laugh at her or anything. Only once or twice or seven times a day.

I agree to the bet, applying more lip gloss and going to take a seat next to him.

"Hey! I'm Molly! What's your name?" I ask him, flipping my hair back and forth, and playing with my fringe.

"I'm..er...I'm Sam" he squeaks out. He's obviously not used to female attention. Well, I could most definitely change that. I'm always getting told that I'm extremely vain, and I know that I am. I just can't help it. All that matters is that my family, cousins, Aunts, Uncles, Grandparents and Ashlee can live with it. Yep, I have a big family.

"Oh wow! Sam, cool name, I had a friend called Sam once" this is a lie, of course, but I continue anyway "he was so hot! Like, such a hottie!"

He mumbles something along the lines of 'that's cool'.

"Is it short for anything?"

"Samuel"

"Cool. You know Samuel, I like you, and you're very good looking"

"Umm, thanks"

"What do you like about me?"

He clearly looks freaked out now. That's not really the question that you ask someone when you first meet them.

He looks up to me, his eyes are a chocolate brown. That has to be the most attractive colour that I have ever seen. He holds my gaze for a minute before responding.

"I like you"

I shift my eyes away from him uncomftorbly, and, thinking that he basically said that he thinks I'm pretty, I get up and move away from him to take a seat next to Ashlee. She gasps at me.

"Did he just say what I think he did?"

"Be quiet. Can we talk about something else?" I respond, wondering why he's making me feel like there's butterflies in my stomach. Oh no, this is not good. Not good at all.

We all climb off the boats, and I'm careful not to meet Sam's eyes at all. I would probably blush like crazy. Before I know it, we're all gathered around the sorting hat, staring at it and waiting for McGonagall to call the list.

"Martinez, Samuel"

I carefully avoided my eyes from wondering over to him. My heart was beating very fast just thinking about him, I couldn't let anyone notice. Trying to get my mind off of it, I look around for Lucy. She's sitting next to Lachlan. He was nice enough. He had come around to stay at my house with Lucy last summer. Give it a couple of months and they'll be a couple. Lucy told me last week about the time that he and Lachlan had almost kissed. She claimed that it was so embarrassing.

I heard the hat shout "SLYTHERIN"

I looked up, surprised. He's a Slytherin. Good...it's an even better reason to stay away from him.

As he takes a seat on the right side of the room, he looks up at me. I blush and look away quickly, but not fast enough so that I can see the small smile lurking underneath his pale skin.

"Weasley, Molly"

I step forward and place the hat on my head.

_Hmm, what do we have here? Another Weasley? I remember sorting your Grandma. Hmm, there's a need to be different. A craving for attention. Courage and loyalty. Better be-_GRYFFINDOR

I smile and rush to take a seat next to my cousin Victoire, taking care to sit with my back facing Sam's face.

During the feast, Victoire tells me all about how she's so nervous about her OWLS this year, and how Teddy is absolutely the _perfect_ boyfriend. She tells me how much she's going to miss him when he graduates at the end of the year.

It's no surprise really, that Teddy and Victoire became a couple at the end of last year. Apparently, Teddy has been in love with Victoire for ages, but wanted to wait until she turned fifteen to let her know. Obviously, she returned his feelings, and Uncle Ron and Uncle George have bet two galleons to Uncle Bill, that they'll be married by the time Victoire turns eighteen.

As the headmistress, Professor McGonagall, stands up to deliver her usual greeting after the feast; I carefully take a quick glance behind me to catch a glimpse of Samuel. As soon as I spot him, his eyes turn to me and he smiles brightly, waving. The fact that he was placed in Slytherin is enough for me to ignore this gesture and not smile back...if he was in Gryffindor, then maybe I would.

**How'd you like it? I'm actually not sure if anyone's reading this story, since I'm not getting any reviews. I'm feeling unloved :(**

**Next chapter it gets fun! James Potter II !**


	6. Fred Weasley II

**Hey all! Before you read the story, I want to wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

"Fred, come on! We're going to miss the train!" my Mum, Angelina Johnson, screamed at me, my Dad standing next to her.

I hurry over to my Mum, grab one of her arms, while my little sister Roxanne, who's only nine, grabs onto her other arm as she turns on the spot and apparates to platform nine and three quarters, my Dad following not long after, holding my luggage and owl.

We arrive on the platform, where things are looking hectic. Children are jumping up and down; anxiously excited to be starting Hogwarts, while parents cry and older kids try to act like they're not excited to go back to school again.

I let go of my Mum's arm, walk up to my Dad and grab my luggage off of him.

"Where are they, Dad?"

"They're here somewhere" he tells me

"So...what did you want to say to me this morning, without Mum or Roxie hearing?"

"Come closer" he says, lowering his voice and bending down "I got these for you from the shop...use them well" my Dad hands me a package, winks at me and goes to talk to Mum.

I open the package excitedly. He knows me so well; he's packed me some fainting fancies, puking pastilles and even three boxes of perimiom instant darkness powder.

I go up to him and shout "Thanks Dad!" He glances down at me and ruffles my hair. "Remember, you don't have to live up to your namesake"

"But what if I want too?"

"Then live up to it as much as you can, son"

"Oh, Harry and Ginny! Hey, how are you guys" I hear my Mum ask.

Turning around joyfully, I spot my Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny, standing next to them, are my three cousins, James, Al and Lily, aged eleven, ten and eight. James is starting with me this year, which is heaps good. James, our family friend Frankie Longbottom and I are the usual pranksters of the family, joined occasionally but Teddy. James and Frankie are starting Hogwarts with me today, thankfully we're all the same age, I can just imagine the damage we're going to Hogwarts, it's going to feel like my Dad and is deceased twin brother George have returned to Hogwarts.

"Alright, Fred?" James asks, walking over to me and smirking.

"Never been better bro, what about you?"

"Good"

All of a sudden, all three of us start jumping up and down, squealing at the top of our lungs "We're going to Hogwarts! We're going to Hogwarts!" we can be such children some times, but I suppose, at the end of the day, we're only eleven.

Roxie and my cousin Lily look over at us and roll their eyes. They always pretend that they're the older ones, just because they claim we're 'immature'.

Albus is standing off to the side, hands in pockets, looking very awkward. It's times like these that I feel sorry for the guy. At the family get togethers, he's always with Dom and Rose, two other cousins. But Rose isn't here today and Dom should be here, saying goodbye to her sister Victoire, but she's sick, apparently.

As the train engine starts to whistle, all three of us jump on board, leaning out of the side to collect our luggage's from our Dads. As I collect mine, Dad shouts "Send me a Hogwarts toilet seat"

I chuckle and bend down to kiss Mum and Roxie. Mum's crying and I promise her that I'll owl her first thing tomorrow morning.

"Let's go find a seat boys" Frankie tells us, as he clumsily drops his suitcase on his toe- "Oh shi-" he suddenly stops talking, as a girl with long, dark brown hair and a very pretty face stops in front of him, lifts up his suitcase, and hands it to him.

"T..Th..Thanks" Frankie mumbles, becoming embarrassed.

"That's okay. I'm Emily Patil. You are?"

"Frankie Longbottom"

"See you around, Frankie" she says, smiling at him and walking off to rejoin her group of friends.

All three of us go into the compartment nearest to us, which is empty and almost immediately, James and I grin at Frankie. He smiles back, blushing. Frankie's not very confident, especially around girls, but I can tell he thinks this girl is mega-pretty. Where can I get myself a girl like that?

"Anything off the trolley dears?" asks a plump and extremely short witch, poking her head into our compartment.

Frankie starts to refuse, but James and I jump up immediately, rummaging in our pockets to find a gold galleon.

"One of Bertie Botts Every Flavour beans, seven Chocolate Frogs and three Liquorice wands, please" I say, grimancing at the thought of what my Mum and Roxie would say to that order. I can hear it in my head right now, 'Fred Ronald Weasley the second, who said you could buy all of those lollies?".

"I'll take exactly the same" James pipes up, grinning.

"Sure, love" she says in a deep and throaty voice. As she hands our candy to us, she makes the incredible mistake of looking up.

"You're not...a Potter, are you?"

"I might be" exclaims James, cheekily.

"James? It can't be! The famous James Potter?"

"That's me!" James says, eagerly being washed up in the attention.

We were all prepared for reaction like this from everyone who landed their eyes on James. In all honesty, James didn't find it the least bit annoying, but I know for a fact that Albus absolutely despised all the media attention and paparazzi.

But of course, being a Weasley, you were born into a world full of media attention. It was never a surprise to open up the Daily Prophet one day, and to see the face of a relative staring back up at you. So far, there were three articles on me; one of me when I was born, the second describing my latest prank, the head title being 'Fred Weasley Brought Back from the Dead with his Nephew!' and the last one about my starting Hogwarts, and a discussion about what house I would be sorted into.

We collected all of our candy, plopped it down on the seats, and put our legs horizontally along the bench of the compartment. This was going to be a _fantastic _trip.

**Guys, you know that I haven't recieved _one single review_ in 6 chapters. But I do not care, because I write because I love it, and I publish it because I want to get others opinion. I do it 'cause I enjoy it.**


	7. James Potter II

**Hey! I understand that it may have been a while...I'm so sorry!**

"First Years! Over here!" Professor Belle stated, quite loudly, if I may say so myself.

Frankie, Fred and I all walk over to where the professor stands, grinning and eating the last of our chocolate frogs in the process. As we make our way over, I catch Frankie grinning at the girl that spoke to him on the train, I nudge him slyly and wink at him, making him turn a flourishing red as he is caught in the act of staring.

The Professor explains to us the rules of crossing over the river on the boat, which, to be honest, I really did not pay much attention to. Hey, don't blame me! Tonight's an exciting night, possibly the most exciting night of my entire school life! I'm allowed to get distracted.

All three of us climb into a boat and make ourselves comfortable, when we are joined by a fourth person. He appears to be freakishly tall and gangly for an eleven year old, and has an overly large nose.

Fred, being the charismatic person that he is, greets this new kid that happened to come out of absolutely nowhere.

"Do we know you?" Fred asks, not really meaning to sound rude, it's just the way he is.

"Um, I'm Liam. Liam Boot! And you guys look a whole lot more fun that that miserable lot of people on the other boats."

At this remark, we all look around, to see many kids extremely frightened, or very nervous at the prospect of what lay ahead. Well, they're clearly not going to be Gryffindors.

"I'm Fred Weasley"

"Frankie Longbottom"

"James Potter, the second" I add. After I finish saying my name, Liam's jaw drops open and he smiles broadly, laughing.

"I've been dying to meet you! I heard you were the best prankster around! Not to mention the fact of who your father is" Liam says, grinning.

You might of heard of me, or at least my family. My Dad is Harry Potter. Y'know, the guy that defeated Vold-you know who? My Mum's Ginny Weasley, yeah, I'm half Weasley, and half Potter, so I'm basically as far back Gryffindor as people go. I have a brother and a sister. Albus is ten, and Lily is eight, so Al will be here next year. I have red hair that can otherwise be classified as the 'Weasley' hair.

To be honest, I love all the attention that I get for being the first born of the famous Harry Potter. It kind of makes you feel all happy inside when someone tells you that they're your biggest fan. Dad and Mum say that I'm getting a big head.

Our conversation's slip to Hogwarts Houses, and we all agree that we want to be in Gryffindor. Liam says that his father was a Ravenclaw, but his Mum was a Gryffindor, and that he is so much more like his Mum.

We all discuss the awesome pranks that we are going to pull this year, and Fred shows us all some merchandise that his Dad got him from his shop.

Before long though, our conversation's stopped short as Hogwarts comes into view and we all get off of the boats and make our way up the marble steps leading to our fate.

**WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN? Suspense, suspense, oh how I love you!**


	8. Frankie Longbottom

**HEY THERE! I hope that you enjoy this chapter and that you realise that it may sound like I cannot write well, and while that may be true, remember that I am writing the P.O.V of an eleven year old! ENJOY!**

"You will all get sorted into the house best suited for your needs, whether that may be Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. I can assure you that they have all produced remarkably important witches and wizards" stated the ancient professor McGonagall, looking at all of us in turn. She then turned and walked to the hall after asking us not to move. Her shoes made a clip-clop kind of sound.

I was so excited for it finally to be my turn to go to Hogwarts! My sister, Alice, is a third year hufflepuff and, quote, 'loves every minute of this amazing experience'. Luckily I have Fred and James, whom are all definitely my best friends. I have known them for as long as I can remember, and although we all went to separate muggle primary school, as James went to one that was a bit closer to his house, and Fred's mum chose to home school him, we have all remained excellent friends. My little sister Eleanor, is only nine, and still has another two years to go before she comes to Hogwarts.

I'm pretty nervous about the sorting-wait, scratch that- I'm an absolute nervous wreck! My Dad was a Gryffindor, while Mum was a Hufflepuff. Everyone always says that I look exactly like my Dad, from my tousled brown hair to my chubby cheeks.

"Please follow me"

We form a single file line and I get in behind Fred and in front of James. We make our way down the great hall, and I'm so nervous I have no time to appreciate the beauty of this hall. I can see Alice over at the hufflepuff table, quietly whispering to some enormous and terrifying boy with the brightest green eyes. Oh, I know him! It's that Jayden guy that she's trying to let Dad convince come stay with us in the Christmas holidays. I notice Molly and Lucy Weasley sitting at their own respective tables, smiling at me, and Molly gives me a thumbs up. Victoire is sitting at the Gryffindor table, looking very glum, and it's no wonder why. Her boyfriend, Teddy, graduated last year.

Professor McGonagall places the sorting hat on the stool when we reach the front and gets out her list of names.

I know how the sorting ceremony works. Mum and Dad sat me down the other day and informed be all about it.

"Cahil, Violet"

A petrified looking girl with brown coloured braids makes her way up to the stool and places the hat on her head. It hesitates for a moment or two before- "RAVENCLAW"

Professor McGonagall reads out lots more names before reaching-

"Longbottom, Frankie"

I slowly walk up to the steps, shaking as I do so, and place the sorting hat firmly on my head.

_Hmm, a Longbottom ey? Yes yes, mother and sister in hufflepuff, father in Gryffindor. You're confused. But, let's be honest here, you don't have much brains, kid. No ambition either. Well, better be – _"GRYFFINDOR"

I beam and hop off the stool, gently placing the hat back on it. Professor McGonagall smiles down at me and I catch Alice in the crowd, she waves to me.

After sitting down at the Gryffindor table, amongst all the red, I finally relax and allow myself to enjoy the rest of the sortings…and the food that comes after.

"Patil, Emily"

The pretty girl that I made a fool of myself in front of in the train walks up to the hat and it shouts – "SLYTHERIN"

I frown. No matter what Dad tells me about the few good slytherins out there, I still tend to feel a bit uneasy around them.

"Potter, James"

Everyone around me gasp and raise their eyebrows, their mouths opening to form an 'o'. James is used to this. If it were me, I think I'd just kind of ignore all of the attention that was receiving, but James kind of thrives off of it.

He hastily makes his was up to the stool, and places it on his head. You can see the nervousness written all over his face. The hat almost immediately shouts-

"GRYFFINDOR"

Everyone claps, and Professor McGonagall even gives James one of her rare smiles. I move over on the bench so that James can take a seat next to me, and together we watch Liam and Fred get sorted.

The hat stays on Liam for nearly a whole minute with Liam before finally calling out- "GRYFFINDOR".

Although it took a while for Liam to be sorted, when Professor McGonagall finally gets down to the 'W's' in the list, Fred is the last person to be sorted.

"Weasley, Fred"

Everyone grins slyly at Fred at the mention of his last name. It's no secret that around here, the Potter-Weasley-Delacour clan are pretty much school celebrities.

Fred grins, ruffles his hair and makes his way up to the stool.

The hat stays on Fred's head for nearly three whole minutes, and everyone is really curious. I'm just plain worried and anxious. Fred's face looks like he is having a constant battle with the hat, and that he is genuinely winning, due to the smug look on his face.\

The hat finally calls out-"GRYFFINDOR" rather unwillingly, whilst Fred makes his way over to sit across from us and none of us are about to ask any questions about what he was talking about with the sorting hat for three whole minutes.

Suddenly, we all break out in laughter. I can't believe that all four of us are actually in the same house, and are going to be sharing a dormitory. It's going to be the best seven years of my life!

**Thanks for reading! Please please review and tell me what you think and what you think I should improve on, and maybe if you have any good ideas for the story? Next up is Dominique, and I'm so excited to write in her P.O.V!**


	9. Rose Weasley

**Hello..please don't hurt me. Yes, it's been a few years. Yes, maybe I do have a reliable excuse, maybe I don't. I'm sorry for the poor quality of this chapter but it is mildly rushed as I just wanted to update to prove I am alive! Hurray!**

I watched my family grow smaller and smaller as the Hogwarts express gained speed. My stomach churned and I quickly put my hand over my mouth, afraid that my breakfast would spill out. I don't do well on trains. Muggles call it travel sickness, and I guess my nervous nature didn't help my queasy state.

In the hurriedness of getting onto the train among the rest of the Howarts students, I had lost track of my two cousins, Al and Dom, who were starting with me. We were meant to go and find a carriage for ourselves, but now I had lost them.

"Rose! Over here! Are you okay" I jumped at the sound of my name, turning my head to locate the source, who happened to be Fred Weasly, my cousin and a second year Gryffindor.

"Thank goodness I found you Fred" I exclaimed in gratitude "I lost Dom and Al, can I sit with you until I find them?"

Fred steered me towards his carriage, and as we approached the doors, I was able to see who was inside.

James Potter, or the most arrogant prick alive, 'but I still love him because he's more my brother than cousin', was seated on the window ledge, grinning at me and Fred. I swear, I didn't think it was possible for James' ego to swell any bigger over his first year at Hogwarts, but he had returned for the holidays full of self-praise and a head too big for his own good.

Sitting next to James, playing a game of exploding snap, were Frankie Longbottom and Liam Boot. Frankie was a family friend of mine, although he was treated more of a cousin than a family friend. I didn't know much about Liam, but he seemed to be involved in plenty of pranks pulled by the four friends when he stayed with the Potters during the summer.

"Hey Rose, did you see Victoire and Teddy?" James asked, disgusted, "they were snogging!"

His face turned up, obviously grossed out by the affection between our extremely beautiful part Veela cousin and Dom's older sister, and James' Godbrother.

I laughed, "No James, let them be happy. I think it's cute, we all knew it was bound to happen, anyway"

He huffed and crossed his arms, slumping back further into the windowsill. Liam blushed bright red at the mention of Victoire, and Fred shoved him, "she's my cousin Boot, don't even think about it!"

I sat with them for a few minutes before deciding to go and find Dom and Al, were I would probably have a more enjoyable time, no offense to these four.

All I had to do to find the pair was follow the gossip and whispering that was coming out of each carriage, mentioning the fact that Harry Potter now had not one, but _two _sons aboard the Hogwarts Express, and people eagerly asking which carriage the infamous Albus Severus was in.

Sighing, I opened the carriage in which Dom and Al were in, surprised at the appearance of not only two, but three first years. A boy with almost white coloured hair, and blue eyes as warm as the morning sky sat laughing at one of my cousin Dom's jokes.

I vividly remembered this boy as Scorpious Malfoy, the boy that Dad had warned me about back on platform nine and three quarters. Well, if Dom and Al were chatting to him, I decided to make up my own mind about Scorpious.

Taking a seat next to Dom, I announced "Hey, I'm Rose" in Scorpious' direction.

He nodded at me, and, smiling, went back to his conversation with Dom.

Dominque Weasley is one of my best friends, along with being my cousin. She has long flowing blonde hair, which she managed to turn black once with a sprout of magic at the age of eight. My Aunt Fleur had nearly cried at the sight, muttered in French and went right to work in turning it back to its dazzling normal blonde. My Uncle Bill, however, had chuckled and praised Dom, telling her it suited her. It was this that influenced the long black streaks incorporated into her blonde hair, and her desire to dye it black the minute she was allowed to use her wand at school.

Despite Dom's stunning looks and charming nature, she could not be more unlike her Mother and sister Victoire, in the sense that she is the biggest tomboy I know. She does everything to try and break out of her sister's shadow, hates her name Dominique, hence the Dom nickname, and spends more time playing on a broomstick than looking after her appearance. Her older sister Victoire is in her seventh year at Hogwarts, and Dom and her have a troubled relationship. I would not be surprised if they barely speak to each other this whole school year.

Sitting back, I relaxed and joined in on Dom, Al and Scorpious' conversation about which houses they hoped to be in. I was feeling more relaxed than nervous now, and my breakfast had finally settled its way back into my stomach, rather than forcing its way up my throat.

**I'm currently in year 12, and everything's taking its toll. I'm working and have a social life (sort of) please don't hurt me.**

**Love you all, more than ever xx**


	10. Scorpius Malfoy

The topic of conversation was one which was not in my favour; the sorting.

Everyone knows that the Malfoys are always in Slytherin, and I, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, was not particularly brave, nor was I overly kind or intelligent. I couldn't help but feel like I would be placed into Slytherin. Not that I would mind that much, my Father would be ecstatic and I knew I would be praised in the house. With that in mind, I wouldn't mind being placed somewhere other than Slytherin, and finally be given the opportunity to change the Malfoy reputation.

I nervously glanced at the fellow eleven year olds sitting around me. Albus Potter, sitting to my left, was peering out the window of the Hogwarts Express and listening to his cousin Rose ramble on. He bore an uncanny resemblance to his Father, and I couldn't help but feel like he was just as nervous as me about the upcoming sorting. Dominique Weasley, whom I had already recieved two slaps from as a result of me calling her Dominique rather than Dom, had long blonde hair with black streaks incorporated. She seemed fearless, unlike every other first year scaring themselves to death with thoughts of their worst possible sorting.

Rose Weasley was eyeing me suspiciously. Her red hair was a mess, wildly tumbling around her shoulders. I could tell she didn't trust me completely, unlike Dom and Albus, who seemed to have already decided that our parents feuds didn't matter.

Albus took a sharp intake of breath, "I'm so scared of the sorting. James keeps telling me that the sorting hat hurts your head, like it burns it. Dad says this is bullocks but still, what if James is right? What if I can't even fit into any one house?" he finished. The first year seemed to be voicing his thoughts aloud as his fingers shook with nerves.

"Oh be quiet Al, we'll all be in Gryffindor! If stupid Victoire can get in, then so can we!" Dom announced, winking at Albus.

Albus chuckled, his green eyes glistening, "Oh I guess you're right! My Dad won't even care, but I don't think I could suffer James' teasing if I'm in Slytherin" he replied.

I averted my eyes and cleared my throat, "I probably will be in Slytherin" I announced boldly, "but, I want to change the Slytherin reputation and show that we're not all bad"

Albus and Dom nervously looked around the room and didn't reply, however, Roses' eyes lit up and she flashed me a dazzling smile. I grinned back at her, thankful for her understanding.

"I think that's actually honourable" Rose muttered, "I won't mind getting into Ravenclaw or Gryffindor if I'm honest. The only person we know in Ravenclaw is Lucy though, so it might be kind of boring" she added, grimacing.

"Why would you actively want to be in Ravenclaw though?" I questioned, "it's such an irrelevant house."

In an instant, Roses' dazzling smile quickly disappeared and was soon replaced with a glare for me.

Coming to my defence, Dom began a conversation about Quidditch. Dom and I seemed to be the only ones into the sport, although Albus knew some facts about it. Rose, however, continued sitting in the corner in silence, frequently shooting me bad looks.

My Father, Draco Malfoy, was a Death Eater to You-Know-Who during the Second World War, even though he was only 17 at the time. He was pardoned because he eventually did a good deed for Harry Potter, Albus' Dad, the boy who lived, as well as Dom and Rose's Uncle. For this reason, my Dad was able to meet my Mum and have me, an only child. Apparently my Mother, a previous Slytherin, had wanted more children. However, my Dad was happy with the birth of a son and was content with keeping the Malfoy line intact. I know my parents and grandparents expected me to be in Slytherin, and no other house had really crossed my mind before. Growing up, I was always extremely close to my Mother, as she didn't work (we were extremely rich), so often had time to stay home and look after me. On the other hand, my Dad sometimes seemed like a distant stranger. He often worked close to Albus' Dad, who was an auror. My Father went undercover to help the Auror department try and catch remaining Death Eaters, so I hoped he would be content with Albus and I's newly found friendship.

According to my Mother, my Dad does love me. He was raised by my Grandfather Lucius and Grandmother Narcissa, and although him and my Gran were close, he had a very cold and distant relationship with his Father. The night before leaving for Hogwarts, my Father had merely nodded at me and told me to have a good time at Hogwarts, leaving me feeling emotionless. My Mother had tried to make me feel better by telling me that he acted like this because he was too afraid of hurting me like he was hurt by his Father.

Pushing these thoughts aside, I began to realise that we were nearing Hogsmede. Getting up, I reached for the small bag which held my Hogwarts robes.

Once Dom and Rose had gone to get dressed in the bathroom, Al and I slipped into our robes. We both nervously glanced down at our collars, were soon, a coloured tie would be, signifying the house we would be in. Gulping, we smiled and began to discuss subjects, the nerves still clawing their way into my spine.


End file.
